Sentimientos encontrados
by Tatjash
Summary: Skye no puede dormir y decide ir a la habitación de Ward porque necesita hablar con alguien, pero para su sorpresa no se encuentra al Agente Ward donde esperaba... (spoilers del 1x08)


Hola. Este es mi primer fic de Agents of shield. La escena supuestamente ocurriría tras la escena final del 1x08. Una reinterpretación como cualquier otra :p He jugado un poco el doble juego de que haya pasado algo o no entre Ward y Melinda, así supongo que hasta que lo sepamos (si nos enteramos de ello) cada uno pueda interpretarlo como se sienta más cómodo.

Mi OTP en esta serie no está clara aún. Ya que me gustan mucho Melinda/Coulson o Fitzsimmons o Ward/Simmons... por ejemplo. Pero gracias a Giny-Scully (a la que os animo a leer) me inspiré a partir de su historia hacer algo.

¡Espero que os guste!

**Disclaimer**: Es evidente que Agents of Shield no es mio, ni ninguno de sus personajes, si fuera así, tendría un trabajo remunerado y no tendría tanto tiempo libre por desempleo XD

**Sentimientos encontrados**

Skye decidió beberse la última copa y seguir los pasos de Ward. Lo mejor sería irse a dormir y descansar en su habitación de hotel.

Pero llegado el momento, tras una larga ducha y ponerse cómoda, dormir no era una opción para ella misma, algo que realmente, a pesar del día que habían tenido, era realmente irritante. Dió vueltas sobre su cama, intentó leer, ver que hacían en la televisión pero nada funcionaba y las horas del reloj pasaban rápidamente, lo que le quitaba horas de sueño.

Pensó entonces en Ward. Sabía que se había ido a dormir, pero puede que no le importara charlar un rato. Al fin y al cabo, para él había sido un día mucho más duro que el de ella. Si ella no podía dormir, seguramente, él tampoco. Tal vez, estuviera haciendo flexiones o matándose con cualquier ejercicio físico hasta agotarse y no pensar. No pensar en lo que había despertado en su interior, sobre su pasado.

Skye, quería ayudarle. Pero la verdad, es que no sabía como. Pensó, ¿cual sería la mejor forma de abordar el tema sin que él se cerrara en banda? Posiblemente, podría simular que para ella, el día y la situación, habían sido más traumáticas de lo que esperaba. Y quizás, de esa forma, Ward podría sentirse más cómodo y compartir con ella, una parte de lo que le preocupaba.

Decidida de que aquella era una gran idea y con lo puesto: unos pantalones de pijama, descalza y camiseta de tirantes. Salió al pasillo, y fué hasta la habitación de Ward. Pero lo que le había parecido una excelente idea en la seguridad de su cuarto, no lo estaba siendo tanto, allí delante de aquella puerta de madera de color negro.

Iba a marcharse cuando escuchó entonces, como otra puerta se abría al final del pasillo.

Ward alzó los ojos y la vió allí. A Skye, parada frente a su puerta. No podía adivinar muy bien si era ella o no. No iba vestida así cuando la había dejado abajo, en el bar del hotel. Pero tampoco sabía, cuantas horas habían pasado desde que había entrado en la habitación de Melinda.

¡No! Seguro que era producto de su imaginación. Aquel día había sufrido muchos sobresaltos de ese tipo. Tal vez, se dijo así mismo, todo aquello era su culpabilidad naciente, por los evidente sentimientos que sentía hacía aquella chica. De la cual, no se había formado una opinión real. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas desde que se habían conocido y él no era un hombre de hacer las cosas sin pensarlas dos veces, bueno, tal vez no siempre. Al fin y al cabo, era un hombre de acción.

Se acercó a trompicones hasta donde aquella imagen de ella se encontraba. Y la observó durante un rato, era tan real... Intentó que su mirada se ajustara a la realidad, pero ella no desaparecía. Skye estaba allí. No había duda. No era producto de su mente, ni la bebida.

Skye no dijo nada. Se había quedado muda y aquello era algo, casi, hasta insólito. Le había visto salir de la habitación de la Agente May. ¿Cómo podía enfrentarse ha aquello? ¿Cómo debía sentirse? ¿Qué era más duro para ella, que él hubiera elegido a otra mujer para pasar el rato o que esa mujer hubiera sido Melinda May? ¿Y acaso, porque realmente debería importarle todo aquello?

-Yo... – consiguió pronunciar Skye, y esforzándose por esbozar una sonrisa nada convincente. ¿Porque no podía ser como Ward, Melinda o Coulson y no mostrar emoción alguna?

Vale, que ellos eran como robots, pero ella podía hacerlo, debía hacerlo. Pero lo sabía, había una gran diferencia. Ellos eran agentes preparados, y podían mostrarse gélidos cuando no debían mostrar emoción. Ella no.

-Skye – dijo Ward. Su voz no sonaba tan segura como otras veces. ¿Tal vez producto del alcohol?. Grant se sintió totalmente desarmado. ¿Que hacía en una situación como aquella?. ¿Se disculpaba?

¿Pero porqué se iba a disculpar? Ellos no tenían nada, no eran nada. Eran algo parecido a unos amigos. O incluso ni eso. Él era su instructor y ella su alumna. Pero aún así, sentía que debía decir algo ¿Tenía que decir que Melinda era una igual? ¿Qué ella le entendía porque había pasado por cosas parecidas o mucho peores? ¿Qué aquello no significaba nada? ¿Qué realmente no era lo que parecía? ¿Lo era?

Skye negó con la cabeza y empezó a dar unos pasos atrás. En su interior, notaba su voz ahogada, quería gritarle. ¿Pero porqué?. Las lágrimas amenazaban con aparecer en cualquier instante. No, definitivamente, ella no era un robot, como le gustaba picar a Ward. Ella no sabía ser fría, no sabía quedarse callada. Decía lo que pensaba y sentía a flor de piel cualquier cosa que sintiera. Y aquello, definitivamente, le dolía. Le dolía aquello, no entendía porque, puede que sí. Era todo demasiado complicado. No tenía sentido, quería correr y econderse en su habitación. Desear olvidar haber vivido aquel instante. Necesitaba esconderse, quería hacerlo y que la tierra se la tragara. ¿Era aquello posible?

Ward la observó. Skye era un libro abierto, él lo sabía. De normal, ignoraba lo que veía en sus ojos para no sentirse débil él también. Siempre tenía otras cosas mejores que hacer o que pensar. Pero sintió como una parte de él, se rompía al verla sufrir así. Tal vez, debería dejarla marcharse, sabía que lo haría en cualquier momento. Que giraría sus pasos y se alejaría...

Entonces, para sorpresa de Skye (y para la suya misma) Ward la agarró con fuerza de la muñeca y la atrajo hacía él. Una mano en su cintura y otra entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. No les dió tiempo a pensar el porque él hacía aquello, simplemente, sintieron mutuamente sus labios.

Ward la besó, besó a Skye con un perdón callado. Con una necesidad impulsada por la enajenación del momento. Que ninguno de los dos comprendían aún, pero a su vez, que una parte de ellos empezaba a entender.

Un beso, nada dulce, cargado de un anhelo del que jamás habrían imaginado y que al separarse uno del otro, no fueron capaces de mirarse a los ojos. Simplemente cada uno tomó su camino, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, lo que sintieran se quedó ahí en ellos mismos, en el olvido de aquel pasillo. Tal vez era demasiado pronto para enfrentarse a ello, tal vez, solo necesitaban tiempo.

**FIN**


End file.
